Super Fast Man
Base= |-|Powered Hero= |-|Wolf Form= |-|Great White Wolf Form= Images are Concepts Put Together Hastily Summary Christian was born in Puerto Rico and at the age of 2 his mother and him left to America. There they lived in Maryland and Christian went to school as any other normal child would and things were fine until Senior Year where the entirety of New York and Puerto Rico were destroyed (other cities as well) this is what caused his first evolution into his secret power (Out of Anger because of the family he lost). He turned into a wolf. Sometime later (about a year) he finds out he is half Borne, An alien race that can transform and evolve into an animal when they reach their teens (Like Puberty) and the animals are all random as well. For some people when their evolution doesn't manifest they have special pods and thinking it was an escape pod Christian went into and accidently activated it while transforming causing his abilities to multiply in ways that they shouldn't and should've killed him but since he's also half earthling it's believed that's how he survived and how he gained Super Speed, Strength, The Ability to Fly, and Energy Manipulation Appearance Black Hair, 5' 11" Normally wears T-Shirts and Jeans Super Hero Outfit: Blue Shirt, Blue Shorts, Red Gloves, Half Mask (similar to Snap from Chalk Zone), sometimes wears a cape but mostly just to look cool Personality Mainly Fun Loving but he has periods of his life where he's serious (A lot of his Friends end up dying) Slightly Immature Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: '''Super Fast Man '''Real Name: Christian V. Origin: Universe A Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 (Start) 1004 (End) Type 1 Immortality '''Classification: '''Half-Borne Half-Earthling '''Date of Birth: '''December 11, 1999 * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Sagittarius '''Birthplace: '''San Jaun, Puerto RIco '''Weight: 205 Lbs. Height: '''5' 11" '''Likes: '''Lolis, Annoying other Heroes '''Dislikes: '''Taking Orders that he doesn't agree with, annoying characters that are annoying, Rapists, Guilty People that get off the Hook '''Eye Color: '''Dark Brown '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Hobbies: '''Playing Sports (and obviously not because of his powers), watching TV '''Values: '''His Friends '''Martial Status: Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''The Impossibles '''Previous Affiliation: '''TOA '''Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B | 9-C | 8-A | 5-B | 4-A | 3-A Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation (Ki Blast), The Super Last Blast (Charged Energy flowing into Fist) Mouth Cannon (Screams Energy Blast) Able to make Clones, Flight, Can break the 4th Wall (Mainly used for exposition purposes), Transformation, Super Strength, Anger can cause him to get stronger in most cases, Knows how to do the Merge technique (basically Fusion), Super Speed, Teleportation, Rainbow Form (Needs multiple Strong Energies for transformation) Attack Potency: Average Human Level | Street Level | Multi-City Block Level | Planet Level | Multi-Solar System Level | Universe Level Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman | Superhuman | Speed of Light | FTL | Massively FTL Lifting Strength: '''Pre Powers: 40 Pounds | After Accident: 1000 Pounds | After Mastery: '''Class Y Striking Strength: Average Human Level | Street Level | Multi-City Block Level | Planet Level | Multi-Solar System Level | Universe Level Durability: Average Human Level | Street Level | Multi-City Block Level | Planet Level | Multi-Solar System Level | Universe Level Stamina: '''Godlike | '''Rainbow Form Drains him of All Power for an indefinite amount of time Range: 'Planetary '''Standard Equipment: '''Later on (Like Way Later) He gets a ''Watch that allows him to travel to other Universes and travel through Time 'Intelligence: Slightly Above Average ' 'Weaknesses: ' '''Copper, '''Using the '''Rainbow Form takes away all of his power for an unknown amount of time, however the more he uses it the less time he loses his power Feats: Once Traveled Back in Time (Similar to the Flash) and could do it more times if he wanted but he doesn't risk it, Defeated a Clone 10 times his speed and strength replicated from his Genes while still managing to save everyone in the city (thousands) by using his own self made clones that use up thinking capacity all while keeping up with his Evil Clone, Destroyed Universe F (There are 26 Universes that correspond to the letters of the alphabet) just to show that he could, Survived a Nuclear Blast while severely Depowered Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''The Super Last Blast (Pushes all energy into Fist), Multiple Clones (Usually only does 2-5 but has done up to 1000 before) '''Key: Pre-Power Manifestation | First Evolution (Wolf Transformation) | After Accident | After Training to Use his Powers | Great White Wolf Transformation | Rainbow Form Note: '''Originally only 7-A but Goku Vs. Superman II (Death Battle) inspired me to make him stronger and come up with his actual backstory Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Heroes